


Heat

by chulle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omegaverse, first heat, hanzo so lost in pleasure he actually forgot how to speak in english, jesse alpha, licking jesse's robotic hand, omega hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulle/pseuds/chulle
Summary: It was an ordinary night in the Overwatch dorm, until Hanzo, who had been feeling awkward since the time he woke up, discovered that what he thought it was a simple flu, it was actually his heat.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 68





	Heat

Hanzo Shimada was lying on the sofa, his head slightly tilted made him feel a little dizzy, and he knew it was more the fault of the amount of alcohol in his body than gravity itself.

  
It was late, and Overwatch was finally bathed in silence. The day was sneaking up, the bedroom doors were closed, no sound coming out from behind those heavy metal cabins. The place was still dark, and the neon lights on each of the many signs and switches in addition to the chandelier on top of the large round table were the only sources of light that prevented him from sleeping.

  
In fact, that was not the only reason... There was an irritating symptom that passed through his body from an early age, when he woke up the previous morning. His body was hot, his throat slightly irritated. His head ached in waves, but he didn't feel any worse or better, it was like he was stagnating in that pre-flu slump.  
What would become a stone in his shoe, since five days in bed were not in his plans. There was a lot to work on, and may God help him with that.

  
Jesse Mcree was sitting in the armchair in front of the sofa that he had decided to lean on. The cowboy was wearing only a comfortable-looking pair of cotton pants, his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed slowly, numb from alcohol.

  
He was six inches taller, typical of an alpha. But Hanzo was as strong as he was, and yes, he was a match, both in efficiency and stature. His omega rank has never affected him, never delayed him. He would never allow that to happen in the first place.

  
His body had seemed to accept its imposition from an early age: Hanzo had never suffered from heat, had never become a hostage to himself. He took his medicine every day, at the same time, religiously. And although he witnessed the heat of an omega from the crew a while ago, he didn't even feel a tickle.

  
"Hey, Hanzo, get your ass up there and get those bottles," Jesse ordered, his heavy southern accent pulling him out of his thoughts.

  
“Mmhmmm...”

  
He got up lazily, his body now heavier than he had ever felt in his life. It looked like his hundred and twenty kilos had become five hundred, and his mouth was so hot that now he was sure he had a fever.

  
His thigh bumped the sofa and Hanzo fell off balance, the huge bulk dropping over the soft seat again with such violence that Jesse almost broke his neck when he turned in a hurry.

  
Hanzo would have laughed if his body wasn't bubbling. It was as if each cell had ignited, the heat spreading like lava, a burning thirst settling south of his body.

  
“Are you okay?!”

  
Jesse's face appeared, replacing his view of the dark ceiling and the pipes that passed through it, and the worried countenance would have been another reason for jokes.  
Suddenly the brown locks that always fell in the same way, smooth and overbearing, looked so different. The goatee seemed to glow against the golden skin and the lips became so attractive that Hanzo thought he could melt.

  
It was only then that he noticed the smell in the room. He thought it was someone's new perfume, but it was actually coming from himself. It was masculine and peppery, with a slight sweet touch at the bottom. He raised his arm and sniffed the armpit quickly and noticing that it was not there. Then he sniffed the skin on his forearm and the smell was so strong in his nostrils that he almost sneezed.  
His feverish skin, his thoughts migrating to sensual things throughout the day, his thirst, his tiredness... It was the damned heat. It couldn't be, there hadn't been any sign, and he was taking the fucking drugs, what was the reason?

  
Jesse was pulling him by the arm. The bionic fingers scraping against his hyperheated skin presented him with new sensations: the metallic touch was warm and stroked the heat with every new inch he touched. Was the power of that goal over his innocent flesh… sexy?

  
That was when Hanzo finally took his eye out of his own navel and looked into Jesse Mcree's beautiful face. The cowboy's eyes were wet, as if holding back the crying. The red cheeks were seen beyond the dark skin, and the hair seemed to have messed up on its own. His parted lips were breathing slowly, and it was then that Hanzo understood why it was so difficult to return to reality.

  
Jesse's pheromones were all around his, overcoming him, dominating him. Hanzo remembered when they almost kissed on a previous mission a few months ago, and the same urge he had felt at that moment had returned three times stronger now.  
The body wanted what it wanted. And he wanted Jesse Mcree.

  
“You need to go to you room!” he ordered, pulling him again.

  
Hanzo sat on the sofa, spreading his legs perceptively and placing himself around the upright body of the cowboy. He was looking at the Japanese man in confusion, but the youngest was going nowhere.

  
“Jesse... Serve me...”

  
Pulling the robotic hand away from his arm, he held it deftly, giving Jesse no time to even think. Bringing it towards his own lips, he opened it, stretching his tongue and touching the metal forefinger.With perfect suction, he sucked it all at once, hugging it with his warm mouth and soft tongue.  
Jesse completely stopped, his spine had cracked so fast how quickly his muscles and bones crashed, frozen by fright and desire.

  
The mercenary knew very well that Mcree was not hating any of this. His eyes were clouded and flickering with lust and the smell of hormones coming out of each of the male's pores delivered everything he needed to know.

  
He sucked his finger one last time before pulling it out, selecting the neighboring digit and sticking it in his mouth again. The suction was slow and rhythmic, the tongue played with every curve of the bionic hand, and the taste of the metal was like a splinter: hurting Hanzo's already sore interior, the urgency growing so fast that his mind felt like the inside of a blender. He could only think of Mcree's body doing what he simulated with his lips.Slowly taking them out of his mouth, he felt the thread of saliva that separated the glove from his lips, he could watch Jesse prescribe every millimeter of that moment, until the thread broke.

  
“Serve me” he repeated.

Jesse was going to give in. He could feel it. The cowboy threatened to climb on the couch. One of the legs supported by the space that Hanzo's body had left.

  
“Yah sure? Someone might wake up...” Mcree asked, the body lying on Hanzo's before he even heard his answer.

  
“Just don't make a noise...”

  
The asian smiled as his lips brushed over the brunette's, and when he waved his whole body to make the other man come closer, he collided his hips and the hardness that awaited him shocked him so crudely that he groaned languidly and dragged, as if he were experiencing a real orgasm.  
It was there that Jesse lost the infighting. Like an animal, he set out on Hanzo with all the delicacy that he could still exercise, and while his mouth took the smallest with fury and need, his hands caressed him with veneration. And apparently they did not know where to park, since they were going around with so much desire that Hanzo's ego could not help feeling fed.

  
Mcree's scent was everywhere: under his nose, over his clothes, wrapped in his own skin. This was what he wanted, this was what he needed. Every comma of his body cried out for it and now that he was having it, he felt himself in another space-time.  
He needed more. Even with Jesse's mouth on his overpowering him and leaving him breathless or the slightest possibility of looking for him, he wanted more. He wanted skin, he wanted fluids. His head seemed to knock him out by making him feel a kind of colic in his lower abdomen and then his whole body convulsed, ending in a kind of internal burst.

  
He had never felt this before, but the pain he felt inside made him almost sure that it had been heat. However, confirmation came from breaking the kiss with Jesse. The cowboy was rigid from head to toe, his eyes shone in a specific form of despair that Hanzo was sure he expressed in his drawn eyes.  
That was it then. Things were going to evolve quickly and he was ready for that. Scratching Jesse's arms, he brought his hands up to the waistband of his pants, making mention of taking them off, and he understood the hint in half a second.

  
However, much to Hanzo's surprise, he pulled him along, and in a single stroke, pulled him around the waist, forcing him to rely on his reflexes: the mercenary spread his legs, cradling him around the waist. Jesse held his ass with his hands full, squeezing it the right way so he knew exactly what he wanted from behind his fly.  
Hanzo was about to ask why when he answered in a snarl, his mouth stuck to his collarbone:

  
“This won't be any silent...”

  
Hanzo felt his lung ache and noticed that he was not breathing. Exhaling the air as if he was afraid of everything, he nodded before kissing him passionately. Jesse started to move and as he lost himself on his hot lips and tasty tongue, his back hit the wall.  
The door was opened in the blink of an eye, and not fast enough, Hanzo was thrown against the widow's mattress - a single bed, not so small, so the warriors could sleep comfortably -, and bouncing once on the softness smiled radiantly.

  
Jesse smiled back and the mercenary felt more connected to the cowboy than he had ever been in his life. They were sharing something there with those looks. Something new, but natural. It seemed... Right.

  
The brunette started to take off his shirt, and Hanzo let him finish. Then it was the turn of the pants, and finally, the bow that held his hair in a perfect bun.  
The strands fell over his shoulders and the energy went from comfortable to sensual again. As he felt the ends brush against bare skin, Jesse's gaze returned to that of a predator, and his interior flooded, the lubrication threatening to seep through the slit in his buttocks.

  
He rested his weight against his elbow and spread his legs, offering himself. Jess's pants fell off before Hanzo's heart could beat. The cowboy climbed onto the mattress, one of the legs in the middle of the smaller one. The warm touch of the knee against the sensitive skin was the reason for a loud groan, and Jesse's condescending chuckle made Hanzo's stupid heart race again.

  
Shifting the weight to just one arm, he stretched the other to bring Jesse's lips to himself again. No matter how much he kissed him, Hanzo never seemed to get enough. Then, as his tongue recognized every curve of that soft mouth, his hand went towards the hard cock.  
The cowboy grunted against his lips and Hanzo increased the friction, rising and falling at a speed that was neither too fast nor too slow. The sex pulsed against his palm, the tip dripping and soiling his fingers.

  
He increased his speed a little and loved the way the cowboy's body shook whole: his spine, his arms, everything so rigid. Hanzo sped up a little more and then stopped. The frustrated and desperate moan was more exciting than he had anticipated.  
Biting Jesse's lips and breaking a kiss, he noticed that he was breathing hard and loud. As if he had run a bloody marathon. Jesse looked the same, and his eyes took on a hungry complexion so intense that Hanzo vowed not to survive that night.

  
Jesse climbed over the smaller one even more, and covered his body with his, forcing him to lie down. When he did, the brunette brought his fingers to his entrance, brushing the tip of the digits over the fluids that insisted on continuing to drain. The cowboy then removed his hand and licked the tip of his forefinger, then licked his lips and muttered in agreement.  
Good thing he was on the bed, or it would have melted all over. It sounded like a cliché, but this was what he felt. Again that romantic nuance was taking hold, now mixed with Jesse's slow savagery. Perhaps this was the male's style: slow savagery. Damn, that would be, in fact, torture.

  
His fingers returned to the previous location and this time broke through the initial barrier. One finger entered, then the other followed.  
Jesse did not take his eyes off Hanzo, and although he felt his cheeks burn, the mercenary was also unable to do so. His fingers entered slowly, feeling every nuance, touching Hanzo as if worshiping him.  
When he started to get used to the invasion, another inversion of energy happened. Jesse brought his lips to the hard cock, stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. The male shivered completely, his fingers going deeper into the smaller one last time before bending over and finding the prostate. At that very moment, Mcree took the sex in his mouth at once.

  
The penis slid between damp lips, going straight to the throat. Hanzo didn't know what he should have felt, since everything was like an explosion. His lower belly contracted again, his scent exploding in the room like a gas bomb, Jesse's mouth sucking his cock like a damn lollipop, and his fingers, oh the fingers... The orgasm hit him without being able to move nor remember his name.

  
His eyes struggled to stay open, but it was a doomed failure. The last thing he managed to decipher before giving himself up to the pitch was the sight and Mcree milking him, his mouth stained with semen, running down his bearded chin.  
While he still felt the waves floating through his body, he felt his legs spread, and Jesse's body fit there, the hard, powerful sex, ready for the act. Spreading his legs wider, Hanzo wrapped them around the brunette's waist and with a certain movement, he charged.

  
The two shouted; the pheromones mixing, the face sunk against Jesse's jugular numbing him, the rough movements of the bigger man's hips. Hanzo was overwhelmed with sensations. Everything was perfect. Jesse was perfect.  
The brunette's hips punished him, stabbed him at angles he never imagined he had. His body was sensitive, his testicles ached, his hands lacked the strength to grab Jesse's huge, strong arms right.

  
He couldn't help it, he was lying against the mattress like a doll, his body accepting every inch of Jesse's cock as if he had always belonged there. The mind swam... The words ran away from his cortex... He wanted to say something, he wanted to ask, but everything was out of his control. He could only feel, think and breathe Jesse Mcree.

  
“Yabai! Ah... Yabai!” Hanzo shouted after the brunette hit him in the right place.

  
His penis whipping over the same spot several times, the liquid dripping, making it easier for Jesse's flesh to travel, making it worse or better, he couldn't say.

  
“Jesse!” He called, his voice clipped, breathless, desperate. “Nakadashi, onegai!”

  
Mcree removed his face from the clear neck that he had been biting and sucking for the last few minutes and as he slowly penetrated it, he snorted between the syllables:

  
“What’d ya say?”

  
It was then that Hanzo noticed that he was speaking in Japanese. Laughing out loud, he tried to gather the strength to respond as he returned to fucking with force and pressure. The headboard hit the wall so hard that Hanzo had to pull him by the hair and bring his mouth to the cowboy's ear.

  
“Awn, i...it means... Ah!” a new rush and he lost the thread for a second. “It means: come inside of me”.

  
Hanzo bit his tanned ear before groaning his name and adding:

  
“Please.”

  
It was more of an order than a request, and yet a repeat was not necessary. Jesse's hips finally came to life and everything he thought he was feeling intensified.  
Grabbing the male's shoulders as if his life depended on it, he felt him rearrange his knees and that's when it got ugly. The bed was so noisy that he was sure he woke up even those who were in an alcoholic coma. His interior welcomed him without difficulty, the tip of his penis always hitting that perfect spot.  
Jesse straightened up again and Hanzo's dick was hugged by sweaty bellies. The friction started to take effect and it was like being knocked out in the face. He had no warning, it hurt and sometimes made him pass out.

  
Hanzo came so hard that he didn't know where Jesse's ended and Jesse's started, this gushing against his body with such intensity that the spicy smell of his hormones would not leave the Asian's body even with fifty baths.  
The male roared; his face next to his, the two of them still holding each other as he pumped more slowly, but still without stopping for good. Hanzo was limp, exhausted, satisfied. He was in Jesse's arms and it was like touching the moon.

  
He felt kisses being placed against his face: on the forehead, on the cheeks, on the tip of the nose. When he got to the mouth, Jesse kissed him with affection and sensuality: his trademark.  
The brunette's tongue drew his, passing from side to side slowly, enveloping. He sipped every millimeter of Jesse, his hands again nervous, running slowly over his body, the other parked in his hair.

  
The smell of Jesse and the touch of his lips were enough to leave him lost in an extraordinary desire that made him wonder if it was heat, an old tension or both... If he were honest with himself he would know how to be last opcion. And maybe this was the perfect time to understand his feelings. However, as always, Jesse was ahead of the game. The male broke off the erotic kisses and looked into the younger man's black eyes, stroking his face.

  
Jesse was flushed, and Hanzo loved that shy side of the cowboy.

  
“I really like you.”

  
The statement took the mercenary by surprise, but nevertheless, the way his heart warmed and beat faster than it seemed possible, made him understand that was the only answer he would need.

  
“Bond with me.”

  
He sniffed Hanzo's neck and he shivered.

  
“I can take care of you. And you from me. You’re not weak, and I don't want to be your ‘alpha’, I just want to be... ya know... yours.”  
That was all Hanzo wanted to hear. It was his fears being exposed before he could even stack and understand them. That's why he was so comfortable with Mcree. He was not like the rest, he would not objectify. And that was what Hanzo wanted.

  
He felt like jumping out of an airplane without a parachute: his heart was beating fast, his breathing was cold and tense, his body was sweating. But in spite of all this, he did not chicken out.

  
Holding Jesse's face with both hands, he looked into the depths of his eyes, slid his lips over his, feeling its warmth, his flavor ... And then he jumped.

  
“Bite me, Jesse”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
